


New Year's Day

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Realistically, Alec knew that nothing had really changed between the 31st and then, that he was still in the same place as he was a few hours ago, but thinking back on the past few months, he knew that things had changed drastically.





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a lovely start to your New Year and that you enjoy this little drabble full of malec family feels! <3

“Long night?” Magnus’ teasing voice reached Alec’s ears and a smile immediately spread across his face. He was leaning against the ledge of the balcony, a polaroid picture in his hand that someone had taken of the two of them earlier in the night. It showed them standing in the exact spot he was standing in at the moment, Magnus’ arms wound around Alec’s neck and Alec’s around Magnus’ waist as they kissed at midnight. Fireworks were visible behind them, acting as a golden background, and every time Alec’s eyes roamed over the photo his heart pumped faster in his chest.

He had never celebrated the new year before, always busy on patrol or running around making sure Isabelle and Jace didn’t get themselves killed, but this year they had all celebrated together. Even his mother and Luke were there, their hands clutched together as they watched everyone else stand on the balcony when the ball dropped. It was indescribably exciting, knowing that this year could be a new beginning. Realistically, Alec knew that nothing had really changed between the 31st and then, that he was still in the same place as he was a few hours ago, but thinking back on the past few _months_ , he knew that things had changed drastically.

He no longer dragged himself from day to day, miserable and terrified of what was to come. Fear didn’t grip his heart, nor did the pressure to comply with the wishes of everyone else. This year was going to be the first that he ever felt like his hands weren’t tied behind his back, bound by the Clave or his parents or anyone else. He was free, in control in every way he had ever dreamed of being, and he was _happy_ , blindingly, thrillingly, undeniably happy.

Magnus stepped up beside him, his gaze searching, and Alec realized that he hadn’t answered him yet, so lost in his thoughts. He handed the picture over, then looked out at the skyline, taking a deep breath of the cold air.

“My family has never been like this before,” he spoke quietly, finally breaking the silence between them. “We were always so focused on the law, or the next mission, that we never took the time to just be together and celebrate what we’d accomplished. It was like there was only the future, and it was always the same. We went on patrol and killed demons and wrote reports and the next day we started it all over again. Then Clary dropped onto us like a bomb and suddenly I met you, and it was like my entire world flipped on its head.” He felt Magnus’ fingers intertwining with his own, but he didn’t look over just yet, wanting to get his point across before he got distracted. “I had Izzy and Jace and Max, but what I used to consider a family was so…broken. Tonight made me realize that it’s grown into something that I always wanted, even if I didn’t know that I did before.”

Alec looked over then and met Magnus’ golden eyes, which shimmered in the dim light that came from inside of the loft, and he pulled his boyfriend closer. “Thank you for being a part of my family.”

Magnus’ eyes traveled back and forth between his own, his mouth open slightly, then he did the familiar, almost imperceptible shake of his head, resting his free hand on Alec’s cheek. “Thank _you_ for letting me,” he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

Their second kiss of the new year was slow and gentle, and as his eyes fluttered shut, Alec silently hoped for a million more quiet moments just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
